Paradox Again
Story Paradox is trapped in a pocket outside of time, the sky black and red. He is trapped in an arch, energy holding his arms up to the side. Eon appears, grinning evilly. Eon: Well, well. I finally have you right where I want you, Paradox. I find it, interesting that you are defenseless. Paradox: What can I say? You caught me on an off day. Eon: Give me the Chrononavigator, now! Paradox: And what will you do if I say no? It’s not like you can kill me. Its location will be lost if you do that. Eon: You think you’re so clever. However, I am not in the mood for this. Eon forms a time blade, as he chops off Paradox’s right hand. Paradox screams from the trauma, as he looks at his severed hand. Eon: As you may be able to tell, I don’t really have any patience right now. Where, is, the Chrononavigator?! Someone taps Eon’s shoulder, Eon turning to look. No one was there, as he turns back towards Paradox. John was standing there, smiling. John: Hi there! John twists his fist, rocks shooting up from the ground, encasing his fist. He punches Eon in the face, him going tumbling back. Eon fires a time ray, as John transforms into Grey Meteor, resisting the attack. Grey Meteor: I got this for thinking of time immunity? I know it works, but. Not one of my usuals, that’s for sure. Eon fires another time ray, as Grey Meteor flies at Eon, punching and smashing his helmet. Eon goes flying, catching his hand on the ground, releasing time energy. A crevasse forms, as Grey Meteor flies over it. A Trans-Chronos Panthera climbs out, biting down on Grey Meteor’s leg. Grey Meteor: Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me! Eon: Ha! Serves you right for interfering in the plans of a higher being. If you won’t give me the Chrononavigator, then I’ll have to go and find it! Eon opens a time portal, disappearing in it. The Trans-Chrono Panthera grabs onto the sides of the crevasse, trying to pull Grey Meteor down with it. Grey Meteor kicks at the Trans-Chronos Panthera with his other foot, though doing no harm. Grey Meteor shoots lasers from his eyes, doing nothing to it. Grey Meteor: Incredibly sturdy! Grey Meteor slams his fists into the crevasse wall, shattering it. An avalanche occurs, the Trans-Chronos Panthera getting dragged down in it, releasing Grey Meteor. The Trans-Chronos Panthera falls back down the crevasse, as Grey Meteor lands. He stomps the ground and thrusts his fists forward, the ground moving and closing the crevasse. Grey Meteor sighs, as he reverts. John: That actually was tough. (Gasps) Paradox! John runs over to Paradox in the arch, as he summons Oathkeeper. He fires a light laser, which turns the arch off, freeing Paradox. Paradox drops to his knees, holding his severed arm with his other hand. Paradox is panting heavily, going into shock. John: Oh, man! I’ll reverse time on you. Paradox: (Gasping) Won’t, work. Use, NiGHTS! John nods, as he transforms into Royal NiGHTS. He extends a dream barrier, which expands over the area and the arch, the ground revealing a black mechanical foot. Paradox glows from the dream energy, his pain fading. He creates a mechanical gauntlet, which merges onto his body. He makes a fist with his new hand, sighing with satisfaction. Royal NiGHTS: Why not just create a new hand? Paradox: Because I have to keep up with the times, dear boy. The animation in other dimensions give me a mechanical hand anyway, so I might as well have one here. John: Sure, just pull out the alternate dimension card. So, what now? Paradox: We have to follow Eon, and prevent him from getting the Chrononavigator. John: Where do you think he’s going to go? And how? The universe is torn. Paradox: Unfortunately, we can move back and forth through the time stream, to past and future events, all of which are in the fragments of the current universe. But they are much more difficult to maneuver. If he gets the Chrononavigator, then he can absolutely destroy what remains of the universe. John: And he’ll think that he’s uniting them. Unless he really wants to destroy it. How do we follow him? Paradox: You want to know what else I put into this new hand of mine? Paradox holds his right hand up, as a blue portal opens up. Paradox smiles widely, as his body is rejuvenated with energy. John gazes in admiration. John: Your Chrononavigator. Paradox: Gaia will regret the day that she tried to mess with me. John: So, where is Eon going? Paradox: To the event that destroyed it in the first place. Ready for the next round with Gaia? John: Already had one. Bring it. John and Paradox go through the time portal, it closing afterwards. Behind the arch, a mechanical hand breaks out of the ground. The foot moves, as Maltruant digs himself out of the ground. Maltruant: Bah! Darn daughter of Ben 10,000! Throwing me into the void, and into this timeless space! But, it seems like John Smith has inadvertently brought me back. How fortunate. Time to continue the Time War. End Scene Paradox with both hands and Rook are in the underground tunnels, at the edge of a large hole. Rook fires a sonic cannon from his arm at mana tentacles, as Leo the Automaton Lion swats them away. Paradox comes up to the edge, holding up the Chrononavigator. It releases time waves, subduing the tentacles. Gaia’s roars soften, as the tentacles creep back down the hole. Paradox: (Sighs) Well, I do believe we’ve lulled her back to sleep. Thank you for your help, Rook. Rook: It is all in a day’s work. I am surprised that you are here. You usually leave it to me to put her down. Paradox: Yes, well, I sensed something wrong with this event. I thought I was needed more than I was. A time ray hits Paradox from behind, him groaning in pain as he drops. Rook turns, firing a sonic cannon blast, Eon forming a time shield to block it. Leo lunges at Eon, who teleports away. Leo sniffs the spot in confusion, as Eon appears in front of Paradox, kicking him to the ground. The Chrononavigator slides across the ground, Rook spotting it. Rook: No! Rook leaps for the Chrononavigator, Eon appearing in his face. He blasts Rook with a time ray, knocking him away, as he picks up the Chrononavigator. Eon: It, is, MINE! Eon holds the Chrononavigator up, several portals opening up, showing several points in time. The energy runs rampant as it does, as Gaia roars below them. Rook: No! We just put her back to sleep! Paradox: My dear Rook, we have far more dangerous things to worry about. The portals begin to rampage, growing out of control. Gaia’s tentacles creep back out of the hole, going through the portals. Eon: No! What is happening?! Paradox: Gaia is using your lust for dominance to escape from her prison! She’ll spread herself to the edges of the universe, destroying all in her path! Eon: No! It is all mine! Mine! Eon fires a time ray at a tentacle, it bouncing off it. Eon groans in frustration, when his shoulder is tapped. Eon turns, seeing Metal Hand Paradox, who punches Eon in the face. Eon drops, as Two Hand Paradox retakes the Chrononavigator. Two Hand Paradox: Wow, you certainly got yourself into a predicament. Metal Hand Paradox: Indeed, and Eon picked a terrible place to do it. John! Get Gaia out of the portals! We can’t close the portals as long as she’s worming her way into them! John runs in, transforming into Super John. He twitches his head, him bouncing off all the tentacles, forcing most of them out of the portals. Two Hand Paradox holds the Chrononavigator up, it closing the portals. Rook fires a sonic cannon at the tentacles, Leo biting and flailing one. Super John: Rook! Get the tentacles out! Super John dives down the hole, Gaia beginning to stir awake. Her tentacles creep up on their own, as Super John summons Oathkeeper, charging it with chaos mana. He spins, a mana blade forming and severing all the tentacles going up the hole. Gaia roars in her sleep, as Super John grabs a tentacle in a portal, pulling it out. The portal closes, the Paradoxes smiling. Rook: I see. Simplistic. Rook grabs a tentacle, and yanks it out of the portal. Leo bites into another one, pulling it out. The Paradoxes work together to pull out another, as Super John zips through to remove the other tentacles. Super John comes back up, as Gaia continues to stir. Super John: Gaia’s getting ready to wake. Should I go after her? Metal Hand Paradox: No. She goes back to sleep. Rook: Are you sure? Two Hand Paradox: I’m pretty sure he’s lived this day before. Super John lands, reverting. Eon groans, beginning to stir. Eon: You think this is over?! I will come back again! Again and again! I will destroy you all! John: Now what? Two Hand Paradox: Knowing my future, not a good thing. I know somewhat about what will happen, and that mustn’t happen. I cannot intervene with my own timeline. Metal Hand Paradox: Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan for that. John, if you’ll turn into Gutrot. John: Gutrot? Metal Hand Paradox: (Sighs) Right. You don’t have him. There are several alien forms that alternate forms of you have utilized that you haven’t used. Allow me to give you a glimpse. Metal Hand Paradox places his metal hand on John’s head. Several images flash through his head, showing The Worst, Inspector Gadget, Elaskimo, Gold Digger, Ssslither and Rustcharge. More are Khyber’s species, a silver colored Hexahog, an angel like alien with blond hair, and Gutrot. Metal Hand Paradox moves his hand away, John shaking his head. John: I recognize some of them. The little blob and the Techadon Weapon Master I’ve seen before. And who turns into Ssserpent’s species?! Eon begins to get up, snarling at them. Metal Hand Paradox: Uh, John. A little faster. Gutrot. John transforms into Gutrot, Eon’s eyes widening. Eon: I, I recognize that form! Metal Hand Paradox disappears into a portal, as Gutrot releases a green gas out of the ports on his body. Two Hand Paradox, Rook and Eon breath it in, as they all fall down, unconscious. Gutrot: Short term amnesia. Side effect of fluoromethyl-hexafluoro-isopropyl-ether. Metal Hand Paradox: Yes. (A portal opens, Metal Hand Paradox coming out.) If we leave in a timely fashion, they won’t see us, and won’t remember the battle against Eon. Gutrot: Eon said he recognized this form. Metal Hand Paradox: Yes. This form of Eon recently had an encounter with your alternate counterpart Ryder, glimpsing this form. If he realizes it was him, Gutrot: He’ll be in danger. I’ll set it right. Though from what I experienced, he can handle himself. Gutrot goes over to Eon, who is starting to stir. Eon: Huh? What? (He spots Gutrot.) I recognize you! Who are you?! Gutrot moves in front of Eon, blocking his view. Gutrot reverts, showing Eon his face. John: I’m John Smith. John punches Eon, knocking him out again. John turns around, seeing Metal Hand Paradox take Two Hand Paradox’s Chrononavigator, putting it towards the edge of the hole. John: What are you doing? Metal Hand Paradox: The destruction of the Chrononavigator will keep Gaia asleep for another 20 years. While it hurts me exponentially, this is the way it has to be. Metal Hand Paradox opens a portal, him and John going through it. Two Hand Paradox and Rook begin to stir, a mana tentacle peeking up out of the hole, towards the Chrononavigator. Two Hand Paradox: What?! (He pats his pockets down.) No! The tentacle slams down into the Chrononavigator, cracking it. It begins to release time energy, building up. Two Hand Paradox: Run Rook! It’s going to blow! Paradox, Rook and Leo take off running, as the Chrononavigator explodes, collapsing the tunnel and the hole, sealing Gaia away. Paradox’s skin wrinkles, him gasping in pain. Rook: Master Paradox! Rook gives Paradox support, as he gets him onto Leo, the two continuing to run. End Scene Intellectuary is in a planetarium, a map of the shattered universe slowly forming. Several rings of the universe form, the center being a black void. The Black Knight enters the room, kneeling to him. Black Knight: My liege. A visitor. Intellectuary: Send him in. Maltruant enters the room, his body creaking as if damaged. Maltruant: So, a Contemelia is the one who is responsible for all that has occurred. Intellectuary: Maltruant. Leader of the Grimleal. I must admit, I had hoped you would come to me. Maltruant: The only reason I am even gracing you with my presence is because of my, damaged state. Intellectuary: Your mission to revive your master didn’t go too well. Don’t worry, Maltruant. I am a very willing patron. You do something for me, I’ll do something for you. Maltruant: (Irritated) What do you want? Intellectuary: Two things. The first is the main one. I want you to find the Contemelia ship of legend, the ghost ship that roams from dimension to dimension, and take it to Dimension 1. Maltruant: Dimension 1?! That dimension is a disaster zone for travel! It is almost impossible to get foreign objects there after their space time tear, let alone a ship like that! Intellectuary: You’re a capable time traveler. You’ll figure it out. Maltruant: And why would I do that? Intellectuary: Because if you don’t, then I’ll never rise to power, and this conversation would never occur. And I would never tell you on where one of your pieces lie. Maltruant’s eyes widen at that, then he scowls at Intellectuary. Maltruant: Fine. I’ll do it. What’s the second condition? Intellectuary snaps his fingers, as Eon walks into the room. Eon: Give me the mark of the Grimleal. It is needed for our next plan. Characters * John Smith * Paradox (Present and Past) * Rook Blonko (Past) * Leo Villains * Eon 3 * Trans-Chrono Panthera * Gaia * Maltruant * Intellectuary * Black Knight * Eon 1 Aliens * Grey Meteor * Royal NiGHTS * Super John * Gutrot (first appearance) Aliens Unlocked * The Worst * Inspector Gadget * Elaskimo * Gold Digger * Ssslither * Rustcharge * Khyber's Species * Silver Hexahog * Angel Alien Trivia * This episode was originally the first episode of Season 7. It was moved due to the Second Massive Crossover. * This episode shows how Paradox loses the Chrononavigator, and how Paradox gets his robot hand. * Despite gaining a mechanical hand in this episode, and having this appearance in other series, that doesn't mean those events occurred after this event. * Maltruant is awakened, and strikes a deal with the Intellectuary. * Maltruant is eventually the one who sent the Contemelia ship to Dimension 1. * Maltruant is revealed to be the leader of the Grimleal, the ones baring his V-shaped Eye tattoo. * John learns about all the other fanon aliens used in other series, and a few that haven't appeared anywhere yet. He learns about a total of 10 aliens. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Gaia Arc Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:Earth-68: Time War